The Purple Man
by IHaveNoIdeasForAUsername
Summary: I am the worst at titles. Trust me. This story is about Purple Guy, and his reasons why he murdered them. I am not portraying him as a good guy, it's his thoughts.


**Oh hey, look, it's a FNAF story. I need not to say more. Hey, maybe I'll be an author when I grow up.**

Purple Guy POV (No, this Purple Guy acts nothing like Rebornica's Purple Guy)

Day at the doctor's. Fun. Today was different, though. They were going to give me a test. Who "they" is, or what the test is for remains unanswered. Of course, this would be revealed.

"Yes, sit down, please." The doctor says to me. He gestured towards a chair, and I sat on the chair. I looked around the room. Some posters that help calm down people during shots and stuff. They never worked for me, though. It just wasn't right.

"So, what's this test for, doc?" I inquire. He looks around, and grabs a pen. Shiny, made out of metal. I never noticed how cold this room was, but maybe it was his stare. Like he knew something about me I didn't.

"The test is just for medical evaluation, no need for worry," The doctor tries to reassure me. These exact words only increase my worrying.

He nods and says, "I understand your concern, but this is required. First question, have you had any sudden outbursts of anger?" Yes, I wanted to say. Of course. It just happens. I shake my head. The doctor stares at me and then moves on, "How many friends do you have out of this list? The choices are, 1-3, 4-6, and 7 or more." I didn't even really have friends, or wanted any. Trust issues, I said.

I quickly nod and say, "7 or more." It seems so obvious that I'm lying, I think. Or was it, because the doctor took no interest in whether I was lying or not.

"Current job?" It was complicated. I've been with Fredbear's Family Diner for a while, switching from shift to shift. My answer is obvious.

"Nightguard." I state blankly. The doctor was interested in this particular detail and wrote something on a clipboard. He flips to another page. I did something wrong, I bet. He's switching to a test for people who need help. I don't need it. The panic eased when he started again.

"Now, as you are a nightguard, have you spotted anything suspicious at your place of work?" This could be it. To reveal everything. I need this chance to tell the world, that the animatronics just stare at me. Threatening me! I won't lie!

"Yes! The animatronic there just stares at me! It's creeping me out!" I almost scream. He just sits there, though. Not curious, just staring. Like this is the piece of information that will ruin me.

He leans in a little, and states, "Quit your job. It's driving you insane. We know what happens to them. The animatronics will not hurt people." No, this can't be. He doesn't believe me? I leave the room, with an idea forming in my mind. If I figure out how to close the place, I can stop them. Unfortunately, there are a few sacrifices in my plan.

** 2 months later **

I actually did it... The kid's lifeless corpse was sprawled on the ground. I need to get away. I took one last look at the body, tear stains still visible on his pale face. I rushed into the car and drove off without a word. A tear is detected on my face as I look up at the car mirror. I quickly brushed it away before it got to me. I just hope it works... The kid's life won't be wasted for nothing...

The place is closed, the place sold to a new company. Seems like my work is done. For now. I just hope that poor kid is ok... No, the grief has to stop. I never knew him. Just brush it off. Pretend nothing's wrong, it never hurt anybody, right? And plus, everyone knowing you murdered somebody is not a good thing. But I could feel his presence, stalking me. Tthat's a good thing to know for the rest of my life.

Turns out those toy animatronics aren't as great as they look. Especially the puppet, or the balloon kid. They're gonna mess everything up about the place. Then again, I can't help. I feel like everything's gonna tear me apart. I shouldn't have... I should have. My mind fought at itself until it could no more.

The other staff stared at me. I almost broke down in front of them. If I broke down just then, they would report me. The boss would send me to the doctor's. Which I don't need. I need this place closed down, left to rot... Forever. And I know exactly what to do. More blood, more violence. If I can't, my life was wasted.

I'm going to do it. Everyone will wonder. They'll find the bodies, and I'm going to be safe, laughing. They wouldn't suspect me. They never will, I remind myself. 5 children stray from the party, an innocent dare to go into the backroom. Lovely.

One laughs as I cut him up, some cuts way too deep then I intended. One tried to run, and failed. One hid, I lured him out. One attempted to scream, that won't happen. And one just stared. Not a good sign. I had no idea where to put the bodies, then I think, the suits. Perfect. Even better if the customers notice the blood. It was a pretty smelly job too. I started laughing, like never before. Something got to me, and I'm enjoying.

Nobody has seen what I've done, yet. Missing reports stand on the bulletin board. I could say I missed them. Not. I chuckle as the kids play, not a worry in their lives. But, the animatronics, they just stare. They knew something. They knew me.

**Now, here's the author's notes. One, Purple Guy does have emotions. I tried to do it the best I could. Don't ask me why this exists, just enjoy it. Or hate it, it's your life. But anyway, have a good day, or night. I don't know where you live. Or do I?**


End file.
